hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
APPLE.MOV
APPLE.MOV is the pilot episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on October 11, 2011 in honor of the one year anniversary of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and eventually April 17, 2012 on Newgrounds. Plot Applejack eats too much apples trying to convince her friends that she really loves apples. Transcript (Applejack is eating an apple from a wooden tub full of them.) Applejack: Boy, let me tell ya. I sure do love apples. Sparkle shows up with a smug look on her face. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, what are you doing? You can't eat all those f**king apples. Applejack: F**k you, I "can eat all these apples!" (Applejack begins to eat more apples out of the tub.) Twilight Sparkle: Man, I've never seen a pony eat so many apples. (Applejack carries some apples with her tongue, and swallows them all.) Dash flies on over. Rainbow Dash: Wohohoho, Applejack, you eat all those apples, you're gonna get a wicked bad tummy ache. (Applejack licks an apple, kisses it, and finally eats it. She then puts her face into the tub, and starts gobbling up all of the other apples inside of it.) Rarity: Wow, hey guys, check it out! Applejack's eating a s**t-load of apples! (Applejack has a lot of apples in her mouth, speaks with a muffled voice (due to the amount of apples that're in her mouth), and then swallows them all.) and Pinkie Pie walk over. Fluttershy: Hey, hey, hey. This I gotta see! (Applejack has two apples in her mouth, and imitates a walrus.) Applejack: Hey sugar cubes, look, I'm a walrus. walrus sounds Pinkie Pie: Man, Applejack. You eat all those apples, you're gonna get a wicked-bad tummy-ache. Dash flies up next to Pinkie. Rainbow Dash: Ah, no way, I'd just said the same thing, you crazy c**t! laughs is shown, looking excited. Twilight Sparkle: Go Applejack, go! (Applejack eats some more apples and swallows them, finishing the tub.) walks up to Applejack, with red eyes (proving that he's stoned). Spike: Oh my god, Applejack, you crazy dude. *snickers.* (Applejack gets angry and kicks Spike out of the way, making him crash into a tree. An apple from the tree falls on Spike's head.) Applejack: voice M O R E A P P L E S. (Applejack throws the empty tub of apples away out of panic, and grabs a new one. The empty one crashes into the tree, hitting Spike.) (Applejack starts eating many apples rapidly. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look at Applejack, and then to each other, looking amazed.) (Applejack keeps on eating. Twilight and Rarity also look amazed. Rarity's eyes spin in a circle and then stop.) (Applejack still eats. The sky turns black, and Applejack stops eating. We see a wormhole with apples flying around. Applejack's head eventually turns into an apple in the wormhole.) ' '(Meanwhile, in the real world, we see Applejack in a stroke. Applejack's friends are shown looking above her from the ground.) Spike: Yo Applejack. Y'alright? (Applejack gurgles out an apple from her mouth.) Spike: Yeah, you're gonna be fine. Twilight Sparkle: Let me tell'ya. That pony sure does love apples. (Applejack snaps out of it and takes a bite of the apple that had just popped out of her mouth.) credits are shown. (We see two apples up Applejack's nose, as she raises her eyelids.) THE END Voices * Max Gilardi - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike * Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle * Arin Hanson - Rarity and Pinkie Pie Gallery Applejack.png|Applejack begins eating apples like crazy. apple munch.PNG|Applejack swallowing apples with her tounge. jappleack.png|Applejack licking an apple. thin rarity.PNG|"Wow, hey guys, check it out! Applejack's eating a s**t-load of apples!" 69994 - APPLE.MOV god what is this I don't even pinkie pie rainbow dash tampon.jpg|Rainbow Dash laughing with Pinkie Pie. Mlfw948 medium.png|"Go, Applejack! Go!" one CRAZY dude.PNG|"You're crazy dude." She's going somewhere important that's in the ask Jappleack chaptered series.png|Applejack stops eating when she notices the void. the void.PNG|Applejack begins to enter the void. the forming.PNG|Applejack's head turns into an apple with her face on it. coma.PNG|In the real world, however, Applejack's actually having a stroke. dead.PNG|Applejack answers Spike's question by having an apple fall out of her mouth. Trivia * This is the Applejack themed episode of the show. * Rarity looks completely different than she will in DRESS.MOV (her voice sounds a little like Pops from Regular Show, however). * The apple wormhole scene was a reference to the movie, 2001: A Space Oddesy. * This is the only episode without the HotDiggedyDemon.com logo at the end. * This episode is rated TV-MA on PONY.MOV TV. * Rainbow Dash's cutie mark looks more like how it does in the real show than in the rest of the series. * Character Debuts: Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. * Ever since this episode was made, Max Gilardi didn't plan to make anymore episodes, and he even decided to make a tumbler called Ask Jappleack. * First time Rainbow Dash didn't say, "Swag." * First time Fluttershy didn't say "Stay outta my shed." * Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are the only characters who have their PONY.MOV cutie marks. * Max Gilardi made posters of this episode (which is a scene that is shown at the end of SWAG.MOV) for one of his conventions to sell and all of the characters look like how they do in the rest of the series. For example: ** Rarity's fat. ** Twilight Sparkle is the same kind of purple from MAGIC.MOV, PARTY.MOV, and SWAG.MOV. ** Spike doesn't have red eyes. ** Rainbow Dash has her current cutie mark. ** Fluttershy has her creepy shadows under her eyes. ** Pinkie Pie has her lipstick and makeup. * Here are the diffrences of this episode than the other episodes: ** Rarity is thin, her cutie mark isn't shown, and has a diffrent voice. ** Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark isn't shown and she also is a slightly lighter purple (she is the same color in DRESS.MOV too). ** Spike has red eyes. ** Rainbow Dash has her original cutie mark. ** Fluttershy has no eyeshadowing (which also happened in DRESS.MOV and in the beginning of SHED.MOV). ** Pinkie Pie has no makeup, wider hair, and a different voice. * This is the only episode not to focus on the main plot. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos